Her Return
by Aayla
Summary: Willow was unable to bring back Buffy after 'Grave'. A prohecy is found 17 years after the slayer dies, but it involves Buffy and Angel, how can that be? A young woman enters their lives with more questions than answers.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters that were featured in the Buffy or Angel series. Unfortunately someone else got there before I did and made a lot of money from it. I do own, however, the characters that didn't appear in Buffy or Angel and I am willing to sell them to ME if they want them…

O.k. with that out of the way I want to thank my beta Nur for taking the time out of her busy life to read my story. Not only have your suggestions helped my story along, you also make having MSN worthwhile.  

This story takes place after Buffy dies to save the world, again. Willow was unable to bring her back and life, as they knew it went on. Seventeen years later a woman shows up at the Hyperion, making Angel remember the girl he has tried to forget all these years. Then along come the prophecy that everyone had been waiting for but it involves the girl who died to save the world.

****

****

****

****

**PROLOGUE**

****

**1997**

**Some where in the universe......**

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know, the prophecy was so, well, correct. The other slayer is not ready to be called yet and this one was to play a major part in his life, his redemption."_

_"We can't just let this happen. He will go to the Other's side and then all is lost"_

_"I know, I know. Just let me think"_

_"Well there isn't time to think. He isn't going to make it in time to save her. What a waste, to die in such a normal way. It's so ... beneath what she is. All is lost"_

_"I've got it! She died in a normal way. Her soul is coming here. What if we make it take a little detour?"_

_"Where to?"_

_"Oh must I do all the thinking? To another body of course!"_

_"But, but, we can't do that!"_

_"And why not? What is the use of being the Powers and not take advantage of it?"_

_"Well for one, the Others will find out"_

_"But if we do it now before the Others finds out that she's dead then it may work"_

_"I suppose but what if ..."_

_"No time. I'm doing it"_

**2001**

**Some where in the universe.....**

_"I can't believe you made such a mistake!"_

_"Hey, how was I to know her other friend was with him and would save her. I can't keep my eye on everything you know"_

_"Yeh well, now you have to fix the mistake"_

_"But I can't. She jumped onto a portal. She didn't die from it; she's lying in stasis in the Other's realm. They have her"_

_"So why are They making her believe she is here?"_

_"I don't know what their plans are. I'm only omnipotent, not all knowing"_

_"Well luckily for you, the witch is going to try to get her back so we can use her spell to divert the rest of the slayer's soul here. Then we will put it where it belongs. The poor child we used the first time will grow up with split personalities if we leave her the way she is." _

_"I can't just give the four-year-old the rest of the slayer's soul and expect her to survive the transfusion! Only babies have that strength. No, that's not the way we do it anyway. It would be too easy. As she grew up she would believe she is the slayer, find him too early for the other prophesy's to come into play and we will lose all our hard work over the eons." _

_"Even I am getting a headache from all your ramblings. Fine, I will create a prophecy. You will retrieve her soul and keep it up here for safe keeping then you can slowly release the slayers soul into the child as she gets older and able to handle it more. When she has fulfilled the prophecy we will make her whole again"_

"Good idea. Maybe we could even get the gypsies back into their lives? I miss them so"

_"Oh all right. Look here comes the witch now. Don't mess this up!"_

_"Yes yes yes no need to nag. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve eternity with you!" _

_"Just shut up and get on with the job"_


	2. Chapter 1

** means that all contents in between the astricks are either dream sequences or flash backs (you should be able to tell which). '' means that all contents in between are the characters thoughts. This is my first ever fan fic so I need feedback to find out if I'm on the right track. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
*Cool lips pressed against her forehead as she shivered from the cool rain on her skin. A soft, warm blanket eloped around her as a feeling of heat travelled up her body. Lips that were on her forehead suddenly captured hers as she moved her hands down the hard planes of his chest. The feeling of want and heat spread through her heart and body as the scent of their arousal hit her senses, the blanket forgotten as they pressed their bodies together. Slowly, almost painfully so, she was pulled onto the unmade bed that had been their perch since they came in from the rain. A sigh escaped her lips as he drank from her mouth. His hands started to dance over her back as he pushed her wet top up, over her shoulders and off her body. A moan of despair was heard from having to separate but it was unclear of which mouth it came from. The mixture of cool air and arousal had made her nipples more sensitive than she thought was possible. Wanting to feel more of him she raised up, breaking the kiss that had started again, and ripped open the black material that had stuck to his chest. She arched her back as she slide back down to his chest, her breasts sliding up until the rested nipple to nipple. He growled with the exquisite pleasure of the touch of her against his cool skin. Firm hands gripped the back of her head and pulled her mouth back to his. Lips bruised against each other as tongues sought out and discovered hidden caverns that brought forth more sounds of pleasure. "Buffy" She had heard the vibrations of the word coming from him, through her mouth as he pulled away to gave her time to breathe. She placed a finger on his lips to which he ensnared in his mouth, creating a seal and suckled. A shot of yearning from deep down made her graze at him with wonder. How did she find someone so breathtaking? All she wanted to do was to bury herself in his embrace and never let go, never wanted to wake and face another day if it didn't start with her in his arms. He watched her eyes as he let go of her finger. He bowed his head and took one of the hard rosy nipples in his mouth. She flung her head back as the tip of his tongue flickered against the nub once, twice. She instinctively started to grind her pelvis down towards his erection, pulling them both up to sitting position as her heat found it's target. Crying out, he pulled away from her nipple and took assault of her mouth again. Rotating her hip gently brought more of the moans from him that gave her Goosebumps, the coil of want inside of her was winding with the promise of sweet release. Just as she thought she couldn't stand the pleasure anymore, she felt one of his hands reach between them and rub at her denim clad heat through their jeans. She cried out and bared her throat so that he could rain hard, bitting kisses back down to her breasts. Opening her mouth she dared to voice the feelings that were so new to her. "I need you. I need to feel you inside of me" He raised his head, without stoping the exquisite torture of his fingers and looked into her eyes. She saw the want and lust in the pools of chocolate brown but the most she saw was love. Knowing that, she boldly untangled herself from him and stood away from the bed. Without breaking eye contact, she slid the zipper down and stepped out of her jeans. Then, before shyness took over, she pushed her white cotton knickers down, off her hips, over her knees and onto the floor at her feet. She felt his hot gaze sweep over her as she raised her head. He sat there, with awe written all over his face. He walked over and stood next to her. Pulling her chin up gently till she was looking into his eyes, he whispered the words that became engraved in her mind for all time. "You are so beautiful and you're mine. Forever". With out breaking their stare, he picked her up like she was the most precious thing in the world and carried her back to the bed.*  
  
Beth stretched out her arms and woke from her sleep with a smile on her face. 'That's the best one yet,' she thought to herself as she ran her fingers over her face and up through her hair. She looked to her right at the nightstand that she had only glanced at last night. '10 o'clock that's not too bad', she considered to herself as she got out of the bed and walked towards the ensuite in her room. 'I just love this old 1920's décor', she thought as she closed the door. She got undressed and turned on the shower. Having arrived at the hotel late last night, Beth hadn't had the chance to shower from the flight. As she rubbed the vanilla fragranced soap over her stomach, thoughts of the dream she just had slipped into her head. 'Wow, they had never been that vivid before. Maybe I have made the right choice'. She thought back on her life and how her dreams, and a little gypsy foresight, had brought her to LA.  
  
*Beth had always known she was different. Born to Carrie and Tom 21 years ago, Elizabeth Amy Davidson (or Beth to her friends) had grown up knowing that she used to be someone else. Both her parents were great believers in reincarnation and spirituality and they had passed that onto their child. They had in fact been a bit worried about Beth when she first born. To them it seemed like she wasn't whole. Like something had been left out. The story they always told was that one day just after she turned 4 a glow went through her eyes and she became more well, alive. That was when Beth started to have the memories.  
  
Some times she would get dreams about this girl but most of the time it was feelings or words in her head. What Beth knew about this woman wasn't enough to fill the head of a matchstick. She knew her name was Elizabeth, like hers but she went by the name of Buffy for some reason. When Beth was 6 and Lachlan, her brother was born, she remembered thinking to herself 'why isn't it a girl?' this was how she knew that Buffy had a sister. She also knew that she had a toy pig named Mr Gordo because when Beth got one for her 5th birthday it was the name that immediately came into her head. Apart from that she didn't know any other specifics. Except for the dreams.  
  
They started just before she turned 16. At first they were just strange images passing through her mind. Crosses, faces with ridges and sharp teeth a man with a moustache. Unusual to say the least but it was the emotions that affected her the most. The feeling of being lost, of not being able to control the emotions that were going on in her dreams. Beth had never felt those feelings in her life. She had a great family and friends. Sure there were times when she was growing up that she felt frustration and anger at the world, but nothing compared to the dreams. Then they started to change. There was still the feeling of not being in control but there was also love. Friendship and trust. Almost gradually there was a sense of acceptance. Oh the images stayed the same, crosses and people with ridges on their face, but instead of an unknown face with a moustache, there was a man with glasses, a girl with red hair like fire and a boy with a cheeky grin. Then, there was Him. A face that would make her weep with love in her dreams but would fade away when she woke up. As she got older the faces became more focused but not to the point where she could remember them when she woke, except for his.  
  
His dreams were the best and the worst. Some times she would wake up panting and reaching for her breasts to take away the ache she felt in them. Other times she woke up with her heart aching so much she thought it would break. More and more Beth was starting to find that instead of being in someone else's body it was her own that was in the dreams. It was her lips he kissed, her skin he touched. The feeling of love that Buffy felt for this man had started to become love that Beth felt. It was because of these dreams and emotions that she even considered her bestfriend Shannon's suggestion that they go see the psychic festival that was happening in town.*  
  
Beth stepped out of the shower and pulled a fluffy white towel around her. 'I have to get one of these for my place'. Dry, she walked back into the hotel room and opened her suitcase. Choosing a red sundress that complimented her dark blonde hair, she walked back into the bathroom and started applying her make up. Looking into the mirror and seeing green eyes stare back at her she wondered, not for the first time, what Buffy had looked like. 'Did she have dark blonde hair like me? Or was she a light golden blonde? Was she tanned or fair like me? Well I guess I'll find out soon enough'. Finished with her make up she walked back into her room. Glancing around she found her shoulder bag, made sure that there was enough paper and pencils in it, then walked out of the room.  
  
Once she got to the lobby she was able to take in the magnificent architecture of the hotel. Its high ceilings, French doors and windows really gave the image that you could see the Rat Pack walk through at any minute. It didn't seem too busy as she walked towards, who she assumed to be, the manager behind the front desk. There was a huge antique mirror hanging behind him, which she admired as she waited for him to finish his phone call.  
  
"Yes Cordy, I will check our supply of that lotion. No, we are not going to invest in a masseuse for the hotel just yet. O.k. Yes, I'll tell him. Say hi to Wes for me. Bye"  
  
Beth turned towards him as he finished his conversation and stopped. " Sorry about that ma'am. What can I do for you today?" He asked but Beth didn't hear him. 'There is something familiar about this guy but I can't put my finger on it.... Maybe it's the eyes...no I think it's something about his mouth..' . "Hmm, ma'am, are you o.k." He asked again clearing his throat. Beth shook her head to clear her mind, "yes, sorry, just for a moment there you reminded me of someone". "That's alright, was there something I could do for you?" He asked again with a flirt in his smile. "Yes, I was wondering if you could give me directions to the nearest public library" as the manager started to explain the directions Beth had the strangest feeling that she was being watched.  
  
He saw her the moment she had set foot into the Lobby. Not that there was anything really special about her. Sure she was good looking, hell he would even go, as far as to say she was gorgeous and he knew gorgeous when he saw it. No, it wasn't her looks that made him watch her move towards his son. It was her walk. Smooth, graceful but not ballerina graceful. Panther graceful. Like the way she took in the room at the top of the stairs, found her mark and slinked towards it. He knew someone long ago who walked like that. He hadn't met someone who took his interest, like she did, in a long time. A shiver ran up his spine as he continued to watch her through the mirror behind the front counter.  
  
(To Bera-Moon you were my first review and I couldn't have asked for a better one. Hope you like the new chapter) 


	3. Chapter 2

(For those of you who know The Wiggles you will recognise the lyrics in this chapter. For those who don't, they are an Australian kids group with 4 men who all wear skivvies. Scary hey!)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
She found the library easy enough. Conner, the hotel manager, had asked her specifically what she was interested in so that he could direct her to the best place. When she mentioned that she was researching gypsy folklore, focusing on curses, he had looked at her a bit strangely. She had started to think that there was something on her nose when the look passed and he showed her the way to a library about 7 blocks away. Having picked up a muffin and a mocha on the way, she was fully in research mode when she entered the huge white building. In a city full of grey modern skyscrapers, the turn of last century building looked out of place in today's landscape. After asking the Librarian where she could find the books on gypsies, she headed towards the back corner and set up her workspace.  
  
Leaning back on the chair, Beth rubbed her eyes wearily. Looking at her watch she noticed that she had only been reading for 3 hours. 'I have no idea what I am looking for! If I have to read another " Clem's easy guide to gypsy cures" or "The book of Safelyuvic, the romanian version" I am going to go to sleep. Who knew that gypsies were so hell bent on vengeance and ... hello who's this'. Beth turned her head just in time to see a golden curled head hide behind the bookcase on her right. 'I think I've found a friend'. Beth could hear childish giggling and couldn't help smiling to herself.  
  
A little girl shyly looked around the bookcase towards Beth. She was the cutest little girl she had ever seen.  
  
"Hi there, whatcha doing?" Beth asked as she left her seat and crouched down on the thickly carpeted floor. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers", the child said looking up at her with big blue eyes. "That's right, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers either. Maybe if we introduced ourselves we won't be strangers. My name is Beth, what's yours?"  
  
"Melody", the little one said looking into her eyes as if she was sizing her up. "I'm lost, can you help me find my Lorry?", Melody asked taking her hand. "Sure thing sweetie, what does Lorry look like? Does she have a pretty dress on like you?" Melody giggled behind her hand "No silly, he's green" and with that she dragged Beth towards, what looked to be the children's section of the library.  
  
Beth and Melody walked into a room just off from the children's section of the library. Inside there were about 15 children of all types sitting cross- legged on the floor. All of them were grazing adoringly at a man with a canary yellow pinstripe suit on. Beth was taken aback when she realised that he was green! Almost a deep fluoro green with red horns protruding from his head.  
  
"And that my sweetie cakes is how you talk your way out of spilt milk. Ah look, Melody has finally decided to join us and it looks like she has brought a friend along. Sit down sugar, as we get this party started" the green man, who Beth assumed to be the famous Lorry, said as he waved Beth towards a giant purple bean bag. As soon as Beth sat down she was pulled back up by Melody. All the kids had stood up and were starting to dance around and sing a song.  
  
Hot potato hot potato  
  
hot potato hot potato  
  
hot potato hot potato  
  
potato  
  
potato  
  
potato  
  
potato  
  
All the kids were dancing around banging their fists on top of each other like they were actually had a potato. The most comical sight was that Lorry was leading the singing and thoroughly enjoying himself. "Come on Bethie, sing with me" Melody asked with pleading eyes. Oh what the hell, it's only kids. It's not like they are really going to hear me anyway with all this singing. Beth tried to join in with the next chorus.  
  
Cold spaghetti cold spaghetti  
  
Cold spaghetti cold spaghetti  
  
Cold spaghetti cold spaghetti  
  
Spaghetti  
  
Spaghetti  
  
Spaghetti  
  
Spaghetti  
  
All the kids were now shaking their fingers in the air. "The next one's squashed banana Bethie. And I can't hear you!" Melody said with a pout on her lips. "O.k. Melody" Beth sighed. She sang as loud as she dared.  
  
Squashed banana squashed banana  
  
Squashed banana squashed banana  
  
Squashed banana squashed banana  
  
banana  
  
banana  
  
banana  
  
banana  
  
Lorry looked up and stared at her. Beth blushed profusely. 'O.K. O.k. so I'm not a good singer. No need to draw attention to it. And what is with the stares today? Geez, anyone would think I had grown a new head'. As the song finished all the kids, Melody included, ran up and gave Lorry a group hug. "O.k. kittens that's it for the day" a chorus of moans was heard through out the group "I know, I know, but hey, look at the bright side. The sun will come out tomorrow bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'd be sun" Lorry finished with a tune in his lyrics. "So think about the sun and tomorrow we'll find out what the cat really had in his hat!" Lorry bowed as the kids and their parents, who had appeared in the room, clapped. Beth looked around for Melody but she was lost in the crowd of happy, singing 5-year-olds heading towards their parents. "Hang around sugar, I have something for you" she heard the green man call out to her as she went to head back to her table. 'What could he have for me?' Beth stopped by the door and watched as the strange looking man picked up a backpack and walked towards her. "Darlin' I heard your singing and it got me thinking." He handed a business card to her. "Come to my club, Caritas. It's on the corner of 33rd and 8th. Yes it's a Karaoke Bar and no don't shake your head. I know you think you can't sing but it didn't sound that way to me angel cakes. Let's just say it's a Karaoke Bar with a twist, like my sea breezes. Swing by around 9ish. And honey, I maybe able to help you with your questions and your little "gypsy" problem", and with that the green man turned around and walked out of the room whistling some long forgotten Elton John song. Beth stood rooted to the spot, with a look of shock on her face. 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The bar was almost full when Beth arrived just before 9 that night. 'What am I doing here?' She asked herself for the tenth time since leaving the library this afternoon. She had gone back to her table and sat there stunned. How had he known about the gypsies? The only person who knew the real reason for her being here was Shannon and Beth was positive that she didn't know any tall, strange looking men who dressed up in loud clothing and told stories to a kids library group.  
  
Beth noticed the green man at the bar. It wasn't hard to miss him. He had on a purple suit; similar to the yellow one he wore at the library. 'How strange, he kept his make-up on'. He noticed her and waved her over. Rubbing her hands down the front of her leather skirt, making sure that it was pulled down as far as her hips would allow, she walked towards him. 'Why had I let Shannon choose my clothes for the trip?'  
  
*"If you're going to meet the man of your dreams *literally* then you need to knock his socks off! Now Tina and I have been experimenting with leather lately and I brought the best skirt that would suit your figure so much more than mine. Why were you blessed with such a trim figure? I suppose all those years of Kickboxing lessons kinda helped. Oh, here it is"*  
  
Beth smirked remembering the horror she had felt when Shannon had showed it to her. Shannon was right though it did suit her. And the tight black top with the plunging collar matched it perfectly. It had taken a week of wearing this outfit in the privacy of her flat to get used to the feel of it on her skin. It was certainly knocking some people's socks off as she noticed the stares she was getting from around the room. 'Hang on. Everyone seems to be in costume. Maybe I should have worn something else? Or maybe I shouldn't have come at all. What am I doing here!'  
  
"Well honey cakes, aren't you just a peach! Jimmy, two sea breezes please. Jimmy here makes the best sea breezes in all LA. I managed to steal him away from a fate worse than hell. The Bazoora club. You wouldn't believe the cliental in that joint. Anyway, enough about Jimmy my names Lorne. What's yours?" Lorne asked putting his hand out to shake hers. "Beth. I was under the impression that your name was Lorry" Beth asked as Jimmy handed her a tall glass with a bright blue drink in it. "Oh, that Melody. Now if I were to ever have kids, and believe me they are way down the shopping list, she would be my muse. She has a habit of finding people who need a little 'guidance' shall we say" Lorne took a sip of his drink.  
  
" I was going to ask you. How did you know about my gypsy problem? I have been trying for ages to find...." Before Beth could finish Lorne held his hand up. "Stop right there sugar and I will tell you a tale so unbelievable it will knock your socks off. By the way I love your Manolo Blahniks," Lorne looked down at her ankles and admired the craftsmanship. "They were my one indulgence while I was in New York last year " she replied. "And good choice too. Anyway here goes. I have a gift; well sometimes I wouldn't call it a gift more of a present that you get from your great Aunt Hilda at Christmas if you know what I mean. When people sing I am able to read their souls. And baby did yours sing out to me today." Lorne studied her while he took a sip of his blue concoction. "You don't seem so surprised? Well why should you. After having your fortune told by a gypsy it could make you believe in anything." "What did my soul say?" Beth asked. "That's why I asked you down here. You see, there were about 20 small children in the room singing one classic Wiggles hit and all those little souls just come right out a lot easier than a grown ups. I need you to sing here so I can read you more clearly." Beth looked at Lorne shocked. "I can't sing here! My repertoire is saved for the shower buddy". "Nonsense, now I'll just go put your name down and you make yourself comfortable" and before she knew it he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Beth sighed and sat on a stool at the bar. 'There are some really strange people in this place'. She surveyed the area when her eyes collided with a face on her left. "Oh shit," she exclaimed spilling some on her drink on her hand. "Sorry about that Ms Davidson, I didn't mean to scare you" Conner replied as he grabbed some napkins to wipe her hands. "Miss Davidson, but you can call me Beth. All my friends do" she said, drinking the last dregs of her drink. "Here let me buy you another one" Conner put his hand up to Jimmy and motioned to her glass. "So, how did you find out about Lorne's little place?" He queered as Jimmy handed her another blue concoction. "Actually, I met the owner at that library you directed me to this morning. Strange guy though. Tells me he needs to read my soul or something to that effect. Hey come to think of it, if you know this guy, you didn't happen to mention what I was researching did you?" Beth asked. 'Well that would explain why he knew about the gypsies that's for sure. Doesn't explain the make-up but'. "Nope, sorry. I had completely forgot that Lorne is there on Tuesday's. If you're here alone, would you like to join our table?" Beth looked to where Conner was motioning. At a table by the left hand side of the room, just visible from the bar but she could tell they could clearly see her, were seated five people who were not so subtly studying them. "Sure, why not. Maybe I can hide when they call my name." Connor took Beth by the elbow and led her over to the table.  
  
"Guys, I would like you to meet Beth. This is the young lady who I gave directions to this morning". Upon saying that, all the parties at the table nodded their heads as if they understood an unspoken thought. "Wesley Whyndom-Price this is my wife Cordelia" a middle-aged man with brown hair that was just starting to grey at the temples stood up and offered his hand. As Beth shook his hand she sucked her breathing quickly when she heard the names he presented to her. Beth mentally shook her self as she spoke her name. 'Deja vu or what! Maybe I am meant to be here after all'. "Just call me Cordy, everyone does" the stunning brunette on Wesley's right told her. "And these two are Fred and Gunn. Don't mind them. They just came back from their second honeymoon and are still all lovey-dovey" Cordy said as she introduced a tiny timid looking girl and her good-looking black husband. "Hi Beth pleased to meet you." Fred spoke to her in a voice that didn't suit her frame. 'Well she sounds a lot stronger than she looks. Strange, I don't seem to be getting any vibes from these two'. "Last but not least, this is Willow" Connor said smiling at her but Beth wasn't looking at him. She was too busy staring at the red head siting next to Gunn. "Seize the day" Beth whispers to herself an image of a younger red head flashes through her mind.  
  
Connor took Beth by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Are you all right?" Concern was etched on his face. "Oh god, I'm sorry but Willow, have we met before?" Beth asked the woman, who by now was looking at her with a strange look on her face. "I don't think so. Where do you think we've met?" Willow asked, clearly interested. "I don't know. You just seem really familiar to me," Beth explained as Connor lead her too a chair and sat down beside her. "You did that to me this morning too. Have you been to LA before?" Connor asked but before she could reply Lorne stepped out onto the stage. "Folks, we now have a newbie to the Karaoke world so please be gentle. That includes you there Gary, those horns will poke someone's eye out soon" laughter sounded out through the club "please make her welcome, Beth" Applause sounded out through the room as Connor and the table joined in. Beth, going many shades of red, shook her head. "Go on up Beth. Once he calls your name no one else can sing until you do," Connor whispered in her ear. Shaking her head one more time, Beth made her way up to the stage to the DJ to tell him 'is it a him?' what her song would be as Lorne settled back to his regular chair at the bar. 


	5. Chapter 4

***Thanks to all who have given me feedback, it has been so encouraging! In case you couldn't tell, Angel was in the first chapter although briefly. Hope this chapter makes up for the lack of the sexiest vampire ever to come out of Joss' mind. Also the song in this chapter is Magic by Olivia Newton- John off the Xanadu soundtrack. It so speaks to me about the Bangel ship and what is to come in my story (hint hint)***  
  
***Oh and Jessy, have you been hacking into my computer?? This chapter is for you***  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Passing the Demon/Bouncer at the top of the stairs, he made his way down to the bar. Looking around at the punters he took in the scene. 'Ahh, there's the guys'. He spotted his family and was about to walk over when he noticed Lorne sitting at the bar looking very pleased with himself. "What are you smiling about?" he asked as he sat down behind the demon. "Shhh, Angel cakes. Later" the green man waved him quiet as the music started. Grabbing a hand full of blood-filled peanuts off the bar he was about to put them in his mouth, when he glanced up at the stage. 'She's here'. Those two words echoed through his mind as he took in the sight of the one thing he couldn't get off his mind all day. 'How did she get here? How did she know about this place?' Although Caritas was very popular in the demon world, very few humans ever ventured into it. Hell, very few human even saw it. It was protected from the human world with numerous spells and only a human that had been invited to come could see it. He drank in the sight of her. 'My god she is so.' his mind ceased to function as she started to sing in a sweet voice.  
  
Come take my hand  
  
You should know me  
  
I've always been in your mind  
  
You know I will be kind  
  
I'll be guiding you  
  
Building your dream  
  
Has to start now  
  
There's no other road to take  
  
You won't make a mistake  
  
I'll be guiding you  
  
You have to believe we are magic  
  
Nothing can stand in our way  
  
You have to believe we are magic  
  
Don't let you aim ever stray  
  
And if all your hopes survive  
  
Your destiny will arrive  
  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
  
For you  
  
The newcomer felt Lorne stiffen. 'She must have some heavy stuff there. I've never seen him so engrossed in a reading'.  
  
From where I stand  
  
You are home free  
  
The planets align so rare  
  
There's promise in the air  
  
And I'm guiding you  
  
Through every turn I'll be near you  
  
I'll come anytime you call  
  
I'll catch you when you fall  
  
I'll be guiding you  
  
You have to believe we are magic  
  
Nothing can stand in our way  
  
You have to believe we are magic  
  
Don't let you aim ever stray  
  
And if all you hopes survive  
  
Your destiny will arrive  
  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
  
For you  
  
As she finished the song, applause rang out through the club. Lorne stood up and clapped along with the rest of the crowd. "Doesn't she just make you want to put on some roller skates and do the hand jive!" Lorne said as he tipped the last of his drink down his throat. Looking up he noticed that his new companion was watching the girl intensely. "Angel, I suggest you go and sit down at your table. I may be busy for a while" and with that Lorne walked towards the girl, whispered something in her ear and led her to his rooms at the back of the club. Angel felt a surge of 'protectiveness? Surely not, I don't even know this woman'. Taking one last look at the girls' retreating back, he headed towards his son and friends. 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Beth followed Lorne to the back of the bar and through a door hidden in the wall. She stepped into a room that suited her host to a T. "I love the decor, did you do this yourself?" she asked as she took a seat on a royal purple loveseat. "These rooms are my canvas but enough about me dumpling, take a load off your mind and tell me your story. Why did you come to L.A?" he asked as he handed her a drink and took a seat next to her. Beth took a sip of her drink and started her story at the psychic festival.  
  
*"O.k. I'll come but only to please you. No, you're right. I want to know too", Beth said to her friend Shannon. Maybe she would finally have an answer to the question that has been churning in her mind since the dreams started to come. 'Who was he?' The dreams had been coming to her more frequently now than ever. Ever since she turned 21 a few weeks ago she has had him on her mind. 'Why does he consume me so much?' It wasn't like she didn't have any boyfriends. Just last week she had broken up with Charlie, who (which she didn't know at the time) was going to propose to her. 'I know it's mean but I'm glad I did it', Beth sighed as she followed Shannon out to her car. Her and Charlie just weren't compatible. It also didn't help that he didn't have brown eyes that pierced her soul. They got into the car and headed towards the old school oval.  
  
The oval was set up like a carnival. There were amusement rides and food stalls set up all over the place. Kids were walking around with fairy floss on their mouths and balloons in their hands. Then there was the reason for the festival. Tables, chairs, wooden stalls even car bonnets were set up for people who claimed to be able to read your mind, know you fortune and help you find your true love. It was to these people that Beth and Shannon headed towards.  
  
"Hey look. David Rethouy is here! I saw him on Fox the other day. He is supposed to be the best. Come on Beth, let's see if he has any appointments left" and with that Shannon headed towards the flashiest stall at the festival. Beth smiled at Shannon's enthusiasm and went to follow her when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw an old, weathered woman sitting alongside a once white caravan with Kalderash printed on the side with faded gold lettering. The woman looked up from her seat on the ground and fixed two clear blue eyes on Beth.  
  
Her feet seemed to grow a mind of their own because the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the ground next to the old women. "You have to come to seek answers, have you not" the gypsy woman asked in a voice that seemed to float in Beth's mind. "Yes" was all Beth could manage to get out. The gypsy woman took her hand and laid in her wrinkled one with the palm up. "Mmmmm" the woman seemed to be humming a tuneless song. "Yes, it is here" the woman said as she stroked her hand. "It is destined. You will find yourself and you will find him in the City of Angels. Yes, that is where you will find your Angel" the woman pointed towards Beth's heart. "He is cold in here, but you will make it warm again. With him you will find the answers you seek. Trust in yourself. Trust in him. Trust in your love. The curse that is over his head is in your hands" and with that the woman dropped her hand. Beth stared at her palm. 'He's real?' she thought to herself. Beth looked up to find the gypsy woman studying her. "He will make it hard. That is his way. There will be demons to face, enemies to defeat. Listen to my words and all will be made right" and with that the gypsy woman got up with agility that didn't match her age, and walked towards her caravan.  
  
"Hey, earth to Beth" hands waved in front of her face but she didn't register them. "Hello! I got us an appointment with David Rethouy it's in 10 minutes. Come on woman, this wasn't easy to get you know. I had to flirt with his secretary and she got hit with the biggest ugly stick if you ask me. Are you in there?" Beth looked up to see Shannon looking down at her. "Back with me are you? I thought the ugly lesbian talk would do it" Beth laughed at Shannon's joke. "You've been sitting there for 10 minutes just looking at your palm. What's up?" Beth pulled herself up. "I just got my palm read by this gypsy woman. She told me that I would find him in the City of Angels. That is where I would find the answers to my questions" she stroked her palm with her other hand. "Um, Beth, what gypsy?" Shannon asked. "The one right behind me" Beth turned around to only find an open field. "I swear she was right here. She had a caravan with a name on it. She was old and wrinkled like a prune" Beth looked around to the other stalls. "Beth, sweetie, there are no caravans around here" Shannon looked to the ground "and the only thing that has been behind you was one of those ponies" Beth looked to the ground to see no tyre tracks, no up turned grass, only a pile of horse shit. Well pony shit. "Let's get out of here" she grabbed Shannon's hand and pulled her towards the car.*  
  
"...After that I went home, stewed over the gypsy's words for a few weeks until Shannon packed my bags for me and got me on the first flight to L.A. She even booked me into this really hard to get hotel, The Hyperion" Beth finished her story and drained the last of her third drink. 'When did I finish the first two?' "You're staying at The Hyperion?" Lorne asked as he leaned back in his seat. "Yes, it's so great. I even met the manager Conner this morning. That's how I came to be at your library. I was talking to him and his friends just before you called me up" 'boy these drinks sure do pack a punch', Beth thoughts slurred as she fought to clear her fogging head. "You've met Wesley and the gang then have you?" Lorne looked up to the ceiling "you like to throw in some twist don't you " he looked back and noticed Beth had a strange expression on her face. "Just speaking to my Aunt Hilda" he then noticed that Beth was starting to go his shade of green. "Wait here honey and I'll get you a drink other than blue".  
  
Beth felt a cool glass pushed into her hands and she took a long drink. "Thank you" she rasped as the nauseous feeling began to pass. "I think I had better call the Calvary and get you home" Lorne said as he started to head towards the door "Wait" Beth called. Lorne sat back down on the seat next to her. "Don't worry I'm fine, the feeling has passed" she took another sip of her water "I need to know what you saw". "Are you sure you're up to it?" Beth nodded her head then winced slightly  
  
"Mmm all right I'll put you out of your sea breezed misery. You're going to meet your dream man, lots sooner than you think. But be aware sweetness, it isn't going to be all roses. Something is going to get in the way and it's not good. In fact I would go, as far as to say it's just plain evil. No don't even ask, I don't know what or who it is but if you trust in yourself, trust in him and trust in your love for each other it will be made right" Lorne looked at her as if he wanted to say more but wasn't allowed to, like a child with a secret. "I'll go get your new friends" and with that he walked out of the room. 


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Angel watched Lorne and the girl walk into the back room.

"She's pretty isn't she" Willow asked as she sat down in the seat Lorne had just vacated.

Angel shrugged his leather-clad shoulders. "I suppose you could call her pretty" he still hadn't taken his eyes off the door.

"Suppose?! Then why you are trying to go all Superman-y and use your x-ray vision to see through the door?" She laughed with a knowing smile as she gestured for another round of drinks for the table. "It doesn't look to me like you think she's just pretty".

Angel sighed with a smile "I never could hide anything from you, could I Wil? I don't know, there's just something about her. I really don't want to think it but she reminds me of someone." Angel purposely left out whom she reminded him off.

"You mean she reminds you of Buffy." Willow looked up at him, finishing his thoughts.

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair, "I saw her this morning at the hotel. I can't help it, she moves the same way Buffy did. I think I must be going insane, I even found myself following her scent through the hotel trying to see if it was the same as Buffy's."

Willow watched her friend's face as so many emotions flickered there. "And was it?" She was not really sure if wanted to know the answer.

Angel nodded as a brooding look came into his eyes.

Willow studied his face before saying the very thing she didn't want to tell him. "I think there is something not of the normal about her."

Angel looked at his friend who had grown up into such a beautiful woman. Her red hair had gone a dark auburn over the years, having gone into a depression after Buffy's death and turning to the dark magiks. '_She had looked so lost for such a long time. I still wish I could have been there sooner.'_

Failing to find a way to bring back Buffy with white magic, Willow had delved into the dark side of Wicca. The power spoke to her like an old friend and was so intoxicating that she pushed her true friends away and had lost the love of the one woman whom they all thought could save her.

Out of pure desperation, Xander had called on the one person left. Angel. It had been over 10 years since he brought her to L.A, and like with any addiction Willow still took it one day at a time. During that time away from Sunnydale and the Hellmouth, she rebuilt her friendship with Xander, Anya, and Dawn and had even started talking to Tara again. Unfortunately there was still a look in her eye. It was one that all the scoobies still had, even Spike. It was the look of sadness.

After a long time of mourning and 'if only's', life continued. Xander and Anya finally got married 2 years after Buffy's death had stayed in Sunnydale with Dawn. Xander went to university to study engineering and now ran his own company while Anya had taken over the Magic Box. They had had a baby girl, Hallie, now 15 years old and looking more like Xander everyday. '_The poor girl.'_

Dawn had gone to UCLA to study demonology. Her thesis was on the existence of portals and other dimensions. She toured with her book now, doing lectures at all the great universities of Europe. At the moment she was visiting Giles in England and was due home any day.

Angel had become the big brother Dawn had never had. She had lived at the hotel while studying because Angel had the largest collection of books on Demon lore in the world, at least that was what she had told everyone. Really it was because being with Angel felt like she was closer to Buffy some how. Not a day went by that they didn't talk and memories of Buffy were always shared with out past feelings of guilt and hurt.

Seeing Buffy's broken body had made Spike a little mad, to say the least. He had torn down the tower that Glory's minions had built with his bare hands. Once that was done he had paid a little visit to his Grandsire during his retreat in Nepal. Angel had taken Spikes taunts, angry words, and even his fists. But when Spike claimed that Angel had never really loved Buffy, Angel snapped. It had taken 4 monks and the threat of holy water from the higher monk to stop Angel from breaking Spike's neck. Spike couldn't go back to Sunnydale, too many memories. Instead, the gang had heard through demon gossip that Spike had taken upon himself the task of ridding the world of portals that led to hell dimensions. So far he had closed 28.

With Willow away in Los Angeles with Angel, Tara found herself at a loss. Although Tara had left her lover a few months piror she had still held out hope that they would somehow make amends. With Willow over come by her obsession with the dark arts Tara, unable to see her love fall so hard, moved to Hollywood. Alone in a crowd of posers she stood out without even trying. Her innocent yet troubled eyes captured the attention of a screenwriter for a production company and she started working as a personal assistant. Now sheis the head scriptwriter for a new supernatural TV series based on the tales of a Vampire Slayer. It's proving to be such a hit with its realistic storylines that Tara is in hot demand. Having recently broken up with her last girlfriend, the two old lovers were finding common ground again but reconciliation was still a long way away.

"Why do you think she's here?" Willow asked, unsure if knowing or even talking about this girl was going to be good for Angel.

"I don't know Wil. I only know this, I've always dreamt about Buffy, but recently the dreams have started to change. They start out with Buffy but then she changes into someone else. Someone I didn't know until I saw her this morning. Even last night I dreamt of the first time Buffy and I were together but _she _was Buffy. It was the clearest dream yet. I could smell the rain in her hair and feel her skin under my fingers."

Angel ran his hands over his face as the memories of last nights dream caused his body to hum. "I think she's here for a reason and damned if I am not going to find out what it is" Angel looked at Willow and saw the concern in her eyes. "It's alright Willow, I can just sense that there is something about her. Something important."

Willow nodded in silent agreement. Angel reached for her and took her into a tight hug "Thanks Willow".

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "For what?" She asked.

"For not thinking I'm seeing ghosts." He slid off the stool and threw some money on the bar. "I'm going to head back to the hotel and do some research" With that he walked out of the bar.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Beth"

She felt someone shaking her.

"Beth"

The voice became louder. She opened one eye and saw Lorne staring at her.

"Oh good you're awake. Sugar your escort has arrived", she looked up and saw Connor standing to the left of Lorne.

"Oh god how embarrassing", Beth mumbled wishing she could melt into the velvet love seat.

"Don't worry Beth, it's all part of the service. We always walk our patrons home from a night out", Connor smiled, hoping that the laughter he felt wasn't showing on his face. Lorne's sea breezes had a bit more alcohol in them than most people realised.

"Come on Beth, up we go", Beth felt someone lift her up into a standing position. Keeping her eyes closed and taking a few deep breaths, she slowly opened her eyes.

"All right, thanks for helping me Connor" Beth smiled at him as he took her by the elbow. Lorne studied the way that Connor was looking at the slightly drunken girl.

"Maybe I should walk home with you guys. Two people are better than one" Lorne said as he went to grab his coat.

"It's o.k. Lorne, Willow is coming with us", Conner replied as he led Beth out through the bar.

The cool air hit Beth as she walked with Willow and Connor out onto the street. No longer holding on to her, Connor was still standing close to her side in case she stumbled or fell.

"It's o.k. Connor, I feel a lot better now. I think the stuffiness of the club got to me more than the drinks did", Beth smiled up at him noting that there was still something about this guy that was familiar.

Willow looked at the Beth "So did you get your mojo read?" she asked as casually as she could.

"Will it help you with what you are looking for?" Connor asked as well.

"Yes and no. He basically told me what I knew already but him saying made it all seem more real than I thought possible", Beth replied, relaying in her mind what Lorne had said and how he had looked like he wanted to say more.

"You never did get around to telling us what it was you were looking for. You were researching gypsy curses this morning right?" Connor hoped that his asking was as subtle as possible.

Before Beth could answer a body was thrown out of an alleyway on their left, landing in front of them. The three of them looked down at the man who was bleeding badly. "Run. Get yourself to safety" Connor told the man, and he pulled what looked like a piece of wood out of his pocket. _What the?_ Beth watched as Connor's face became contorted with anger and he walked into the alley.

"What is he doing?" Beth asked Willow frantically.

"Um, well, you see Beth DUCK!" And with that she pulled Beth down onto the ground just in time as another body flew out from the alleyway.

Connor ran out after the man, well what looked like a man. '_He has the same kind of face as in my dreams. Hang on, I've seen enough horror movies to know what he is.'_ Beth tried to pull her self up, but Willow held her down.

"Let me go Willow, I need to help him" Beth yelled as she saw another 2 so called men come out of the alleyway. Instead of heading towards Connor and the man who were fighting in such a style that would rival any Jackie Chan movie, they moved towards the two girls struggling on the ground.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" one of the beasts said as they headed towards them. Beth managed to get out of Willow grasp and ran towards some broken wood piled up next to some trashcans. Grabbing the closest bit of wood, she turned around in time to see Willow standing strong, facing the vampires. The red head raised one hand and yelled out some words that Beth didn't understand. She saw the two vampires fly backwards into a window on a near by building. '_What the?'_ Suddenly an arm grabbed her by the neck and Beth used the only weapon she could, her kick boxing training. She bent over and threw the body over her head. The vampire jumped up quickly and looked at her.

"We are a strong one aren't we? Our master didn't tell us that. Oh well, just makes the killing more fun" and with that he flew at her. Beth held the piece of wood up in front of her and watched as shocked registered on the vamp's face, just before he turned into dust.

Through the cloud, Beth saw Connor and Willow running towards her with more pieces of wood in their hands. They stoped short of her as the dust settled.

"How. What. How did you know how to do that?" Connor asked her with suspicion creeping into his eyes.

"What's so strange about that? Haven't you seen that Vampire Slayer show?" Beth replied smiling happily. As she passed out into Connors arms, the last thing she heard was Willow laughter.


End file.
